


ICC-Anyways...

by infinitegraces



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: College, Crossover, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitegraces/pseuds/infinitegraces
Summary: In the midst of the crazy that is ICCA prep, Katniss finds she is actually able to also think about other things.





	ICC-Anyways...

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in 2016. I edited like one thing before posting, so y’all forgive any mistakes or awkward wording, mmkay? 😉

"Man, that rehearsal was crazy insane," Madge commented as Katniss flopped down on her bed. They shared a room in the Bella's house, as was tradition for the group's upperclassmen.

"Well, we do have a reputation to uphold. The ICCAs are just around the corner, and we've got to be better than ever. Emily would never forgive us if we lost and you know it."

"And let's not forget how Beca would react," Madge added on, conceding Katniss's point. Their group, the Barden Bellas, had won eight of the last nine years of the International Championship of Collegiate A Cappella, beating not only their brother group, the Barden Treblemakers, but also other groups like the AcoUstiKats, Acabelles, and the SoCal VoCals.

"Speaking of our most illustrious alumna, have you heard from her lately?" Katniss couldn't help but be curious. Beca had a habit of dropping by at the most random times—which fit, considering her career as one of the most up and coming producers in the music industry. When Emily Junk had graduated the year before, she'd already secured a place alongside Beca as a songwriter. They'd been collaborating ever since Beca's senior year and Emily's freshman year, after the success that had been "Flashlight," which had since been adopted as a Bella senior send-off tradition.

"No, I can't say that I have. Last time I spoke to Em, she said Beca and Jesse had gone to the Caymans on a vacation." Madge kept in close contact with Emily, who had essentially been her and Katniss's mentor when they'd made the team their freshman year.

"Oh, really?" 

"Yup. Maybe you should check in with your favorite Treble and see if he's heard anything from Jesse?"

"Just because they're cousins does not mean that Peeta would know if there was an ulterior motive with that trip. We don't even know who initiated it," Katniss argued.

"I'm just saying, they're still together after all this time. And with how absorbed Beca can get in her work, it wouldn't shock me if Jesse was the one who planned it all. He's pretty good at grand gestures."

Katniss sighed—Madge had a point there. "Okay, okay. Tell you what, if it comes up naturally, I'll see if Peeta knows anything. But I'm not going to pry. If anything happened with Beca and Jesse while they were on vacation, we'll all know about it sooner or later anyway. Right now, we have a competition to prepare for."

*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day, Katniss was sitting with Peeta on the couch in the Bella's tv lounge, where they were watching old ICCA videos on the big screen. She was cuddled into him, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. They were sharing a big bowl of popcorn, which she always seasoned with ranch powder and melted cheese. He'd hated it at first, but had admitted after a while that plain popcorn just didn't taste the same anymore.

"Which year is this, again?" Katniss asked him. His thumb had been caressing her shoulder, and it was distracting her more than a little bit.

"This is," he checked the case lying on the cushion to his right, "ten years ago, I think? The year before the Bella Dynasty began."

Katniss snorted. "I would hardly call eight out of nine years a dynasty, but okay."

"Look, everyone knows if it hadn't been for that suspension, it would've been nine out of nine."

Katniss shook her head, looking up at him. "Honestly, according to Beca, that suspension was probably the best thing that ever happened to the group. The way she tells it, they were in such a rut and needed to find their way back to what started the success in the first place—their heart."

It was Peeta's turn to snort now. "You realize you just sort of paraphrased Gail Abernathy-McKadden-Feinberger and John Smith, right? Wasn't that what they said at the World Championships the same year?"

She groaned. "Oh my god, they did! Ugh. Kill me now?"

"No thanks, I rather like having you alive," he replied, giving her a quick kiss. "I must say, I don't really miss Gail and John's commentary. Wonder if they're enjoying retirement?"

"She didn't retire, Peeta. She's the competition director now, remember? Besides, I'm not sure our current commentators are really any better. I mean, her first husband's cousin and her little sister are in charge now!"

"Yeah, but they're honestly a lot more entertaining and really, more encouraging of all the groups. Haymitch's only real problem is he's never sober."

"And Effie's always complaining about how short the skirts are. Not that I entirely disagree with her on that subject."

"See? You never agreed with anything Gail or John said, except when Gail was calling him out on his misogyny. Which, I might add, is another point in Haymitch's favor. He may actually be a bigger feminist than Effie is."

Laughing, she snuggled further into him, enjoying the solid warmth he provided. They watched the performances, cringing when it came time for the Bella's set—even having seen it a million times didn't temper the impact of Audrey's upchuck.

"I'll never get used to watching it, I don't care how many times I see it," Katniss declared. It had been bad enough as a freshman when she' driest met Audrey in person on the Bella's annual team-building retreat.

"I know. It'll never be anything but 'aca-_awful_!'" Peeta was unsurprised by the swat he received to his chest, belied by the shaking of her shoulders. She couldn't help but find his imitation of Audrey funny.

"Let's watch the next year," she suggested. "It's one of my favorites."

"I know. We always watch it, even when we're not getting ready for competitions."

"You know you love it, too. I know we love one another, and we both love a Cappella, but you know as well as I do that we'd never watch that one so much if we didn't really love it."

"I know," he murmured, kissing her temple. "Honestly, we probably love it more because we know the story behind the performances. I'll never tire of hearing how Beca and Jesse finally got together. Plus, it'll be a great story to tell at their—"

His stop was so sudden, Katniss knew he felt he'd said too much.

"Peeta?"

"You have to promise me you won't tell Madge. Not yet, anyway. Let Beca be the one to tell her."

"He proposed, didn't he? They got engaged…"

"Yeah. On the beach at sunset. I may or may not have suggested that to him as an idea when he called me freaking out."

"That was sweet of you to do that. Just don't try to recycle that one on me when the time comes?" She couldn't pretend she hadn't thought about what the future might bring for the two of them. Peeta was such a constant in her life.

He smiled before catching her lips in a slow kiss. "Believe me, I've got a much better idea in mind for when our time comes. Don't you worry about that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd actually wanted to write or read a PP/THG crossover for multiple reasons (not least of which is that I love the idea that Peeta can also sing), so when this was announced, I couldn't not do it. I hope to "continue" (add to) this 'verse at some point. The groups mentioned aside from the Barden groups do actually exist and y'all should totally check them out. The SoCal VoCals (University of Southern California) are last year's actual ICCA champs, the Acabelles (Florida State) have some awesome versions of songs like Lorde's "Royals" and Sia's "Elastic Heart," and the AcoUstiKats (University of Kentucky) apparently were on Season 4 of The Sing-Off. Be sure to check them and other college/high school a Cappella groups out!


End file.
